Swap The Roles!: The Boys Are Back!
by Keili14
Summary: Un año ha pasado, cuando los caminos se separaron, ahora con la presencia del Nuevo Verano, no solo atraerá la brisa cálida y días calurosos, sino que también anuncia la llegada de nuevos problemas, nuevos villanos y el esperado retorno de nuestros ¡Héroes! ¡Los Rowdys regresan a la Ciudad!
1. Cap1 The Boys Are Back!

_**¡Hola! Sé que dije que aún no subiría la Segunda Temporada pero… como estoy tardando con la sorpresa para The PowerRocks Z decidí comenzar con esta primero.**_

 _ **Como siempre lean las anotaciones antes de comenzar la historia.**_

* * *

 **¡Atención!**

 **-Esta es una** **Segunda Temporada** **, así que te recomiendo leer** _ **Intercambio de Roles**_ **, antes de que continúes.**

 **-** **Los nombres de los RRB fueron cambiados.**

 **-Song-Fic: Algunos capítulos serán catalogados por tener una canción. Cuando al principio del Fic, leas este texto; "¡Ponte unos audífonos! ¡Canción Detectada!" Ya sabrás porque, y para que estés preparado, pondré el nombre de la canción original, antes de comenzar la historia.**

 **-Bibliografía: Se añadió una nueva sesión al final del capítulo.**

 **-Resumen del Siguiente Capitulo: Lo encontraras después de la Bibliografía.**

 ***No estás obligado a seguir estos pasos, eres libre de leerlo como quieras***

* * *

 **Canción:**

 _|The Boys are back |High School Musical 3_

El ambiente escolar junto a la cálida brisa de verano, hacía que los estudiantes que caminaban por los pasillos sonrían relajados ante la posibilidades de poder pasar unas vacaciones libres de las tensiones generadas por el instituto, ya saben, imagínense, días soleados, despertarse tarde, pasar el día entero con tus amigos nadando en una piscina o irse de vacaciones a la playa.

* * *

¿Qué podría ser mejor?

Con esta escena tan encantadora que trae pensar en los últimos días de clases, aquí será el comienzo de esta historia. Exactamente un año atrás, nuestro grupo favorito fue separado por los acontecimientos de la vida…

* * *

Esperen… ¿Grupo? Creo que hay una definición mucho más compleja si comenzamos a hablar de ellos… A pesar de las pocas ganas que trae pensar en una definición compleja a estas alturas del año, es bueno saber definir las cosas por como son.

Hay una variedad de diferencias entre un grupo…

Y un _Equipo_ …

Un **equipo** es un _grupo_ de personas con habilidades complementarias que están comprometidos por una meta compartida.

* * *

El timbre ya había sonado, solo unos cuarenta minutos más, y todos dirán adiós al colegio. La chica miro a su lado, el pupitre está vacío pero una mochila negra con un cierre rojo colgaba de la silla, mientras que en la mesa individual estaba un cuaderno con un dibujo en él, y algunos útiles estaban esparcidos por esta.

Suelta un suspiro divertido, la Profesora llego al salón, y como no, a pesar del último día, ella continuaba tomando asistencia, ¿acaso no puede dejar en paz a sus estudiantes?

—Josh.

—Presente.

—Julieta.

—Aquí estoy.

—Cristaline.

— ¡Estoy!

Y seguía nombrando y reclamando asistencia hasta que…

—Alexis.

 __Se forma un silencio.__

— ¿Alexis? —La Profesora mira toda el aula. — ¿No vino a la escuela?

—Sí, lo hizo. —Contesta su compañera de pupitre.

— ¿Y dónde está? —Pregunta la mujer algo confusa.

* * *

 _Para ser más específicos, y resumir esta definición de la mejor manera, mencionaremos las características más importantes y esenciales._

* * *

— ¡Alexis! —Nombra por última vez.

Se escucha una ventana correrse, provocando que todo el salón voltee a ver _quién_ fue responsable de producir ese sonido _._

* * *

Principalmente, un _Equipo_ requiere coordinación, es necesario que un individuo cumpla con esa tarea. Esa persona cumple el _Rol de Guía, también se le conoce por un nombre mucho más conocido…_

* * *

— **Alexis Harrison** , presente. —Un chico pelirrojo se asoma por la ventana, con una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

 **Liderazgo**

* * *

—Joven Harrison, la campana sonó hace tiempo. —Afirma la Profesora. Baja un poco la vista, el chico traía una bolsa de frituras, siendo más específicos una bolsa de papas fritas. —Y con comida encima.

Alexis mira la bolsa mencionada, se encoje de hombros y sonríe. —Hay hambre. —Anuncia sin preocupación. Sus brazos estaban recargados en el marco de la ventana.

—Ya entre de una buena vez. —Obliga, orden que el chico no desobedeció. La Profesora mira el trayecto del joven pelirrojo mientras comía unas papas y se sentaba en su pupitre. Suelta un bufido molesto y rueda los ojos antes de seguir con la lista de asistencia.

Mira a la chica de su lado. —Lindo. —Afirma la voz femenina, el chico la mira confundido antes de mirar su cuaderno. Se sonroja levemente antes de cerrarlo, algo apenado. — ¿Uhm? ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunta aturdida.

—Justamente, este dibujo, no debías mirar. —Anuncia como si tuviera la razón mundial. Guarda su preciada bolsa de frituras en su mochila, luego continuaría con su tentación, miro a la chica una vez más. — ¿Estas libre este sábado? —La chica sonríe divertida, Alexis lo había olvidado. — ¿Qué es gracioso? —Vuelve a escuchar, ella lo mira de reojo sin quitar esa sonrisa. — ¿ **Lia**? —

—Este sábado es la fiesta de _Fin de Año_. Y más te vale, estar ahí. — **Lianna** mira al chico que tenía cara de asombro.

—Casi lo olvido.

—Te olvidaste.

—…—La mira un buen rato. —Bueno, ¿hoy haces algo, _Bombón_? —Esa sonrisa pícara que sabía hacer, a ella le encantaba.

—Creo que no, ¿qué tienes en mente? —Pregunta interesada.

—Uhm… si no me equivoco, la chica a mí lado le encanta el chocolate, si sumamos ese objetivo con el calor del verano… llegamos a la conclusión de que hoy es un día perfecto para tomar helado. —Bromea divertido.

—Uhm… —Se lo piensa un segundo. —Buena deducción. —Halaga antes de que riera. —Acepto la propuesta. —Alexis le sonríe como respuesta, antes de que la Profesora se digne a dar clases.

* * *

— ¡ **Blake**!

—No me gustan los cerebros… —El pupitre comenzó a llenarse de saliva, un chico dormía pacíficamente, mientras un Profesor molesto gritaba, pero él ni siquiera lo escuchaba.

— ¡ **Cody Blake**! —

—…—El mencionado solo seguía durmiendo relajado.

El adulto cansado de ser ignorado, golpea fuertemente los libros que traía contra el pupitre de al lado. Eso basto para que el chico reaccionara.

— ¡Ah! ¿¡Q-Que!? ¿¡Zombies!? —Grita de repente. Cuando realiza una vista panorámica suelta un suspiro decepcionado. —Uh… Son solo estudiantes imitando un apocalipsis.

—Señor Blake, las vacaciones aún no han comenzado. —Afirma.

— ¿Señor? ¿Acaso no aparento 16 años? —Se burla sin una pizca de respeto.

— ¡Solo preste atención! —Ordena.

— ¿Para qué? Seamos sinceros, las notas ya fueron finalizadas, solo venimos por la asistencia, acéptelo. Ningún estudiante sabe que brujería escribió en ese pizarrón. —Cody lo mira un largo rato, como no recibía respuesta. —Y ahora si no le importa. —Volvió a acomodarse para seguir con su sienta matutina.

* * *

Algo esencial que siempre está presente en un _Equipo,_ es ese sentimiento de esperanza, de saber que nunca estarás solo.

* * *

Una puerta se cerró frente a él. Miro el objeto con algo de disgusto. —Bueno… me hizo un favor de todas formas. —Anuncia antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo. Ya era costumbre que lo expulsarán de clases, se volvió una rutina.

* * *

Sentir la seguridad que brindan sus miembros, es la fuente principal de la unión de un _Equipo._

Esa sensación… se llama.

* * *

Miro un tubo sobresaliendo de las paredes estrechas, donde se encontraban las escaleras. Sonríe antes de correr, antes de llegar a pisar el primer escalón, da un salto, entrelaza sus manos con el tubo, se columpia y se suelta, consiguiendo dar un aterrizaje perfecto junto al último escalón. Sonríe triunfante, lo había conseguido.

* * *

 **Confianza**

* * *

Suelta un bufido al recordar que aún faltaban unos 30 min. Para acabar con su pesadilla escolar. Siguió caminando, sus pasos resonaban hasta el final del pasillo.

* * *

En un callejón se podía ver a un gato treparse a un tacho de basura, se acurruco en la tapa, cuando estaba dispuesto a dormir, unos vehículos pasan volando por la calle, causando que se asustara y volaran los papeles desechables que se encontraban tirados por el suelo.

* * *

Algo que suele impulsar la creación de un _Equipo_ no es solo por tener un mismo objetivo. Muchas ocasiones, entra una tercera característica importante.

* * *

Sus cabellos oscuros revoloteaban de manera enloquecida por el impacto de aire, al ver un barandal frente a él sonríe con entusiasmo antes de saltar en estos, su patineta queda de costados mientras se deslizaba por estos a una velocidad acelerada. Con esto consiguió la ventaja que deseaba.

* * *

La definiremos como cuando sientes que tu meta puede ser arrebatada por alguien más. Ahí es el momento donde se entra en un conflicto que puede unir a un _Equipo._

 _En otras palabras, a esto se lo denomina._

* * *

Al llegar a la meta final, detiene su patineta de una forma tan estratégica que era asombrosa a la vista.

— ¡Eso fue increíble **Exequiel**! —Afirma un chico que estaba entre el grupo.

—Vaya… —Su contrincante se detiene y lo mira algo desorientado.

El azabache se levanta los lentes que traía, dejándoselos arriba de la cabeza, este sonríe confiado.

—Tal vez esto te enseñara a no presumir. —Comenta el chico de ojos verdes.

* * *

 **Competencia**

* * *

—Nos vemos. —Exequiel le da un empujón con su pie a la patineta, hacia la dirección de su dueño. Para luego comenzar a caminar al lado contrario de donde estaban, agarra su mochila para luego alejarse de todos.

—Adiós, **Johnson**. —Logra escuchar en la lejanía.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y miro el cielo, la brisa cálida golpeo en su rostro, soltó un suspiro, busco con la mirada al joven. Al notar su presencia camina hacia él.

— ¿Alexis? ¿Estas dormido? —Pregunta, ya que el chico estaba recostado en el suelo.

—No… —Susurra abriendo los ojos. — ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé, tú dime. —La pelirroja lo mira con cierto cariño y melancolía. —Hoy ya es un año.

—Lo sé. —Se sienta en el suelo. — ¿Sabes? Se extraña.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta confundida.

— **Brick** se hace extrañar. —Confiesa Alexis. Mirando el cielo, la chica de ojos rosados por otro lado mira la cintura del chico, el cinturón ya no lo traía con él. —Era divertido. Pero, supongo que no sirve pensar en eso, aunque volver el tiempo atrás suena tentador.

Lianna ríe. —Sí haces eso, tú y yo no estaríamos juntos. —Recuerda sonriendo amorosa. Alexis voltea a verla sonriendo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, lo sé. Solo quiero animarte, cuando te pones filosofo es porque estas deprimido. —Comenta. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —

—Prefiero estar solo. —Pide sin dar vueltas. —Necesito pensar.

—Si eso quieres… —Sonríe traviesa, se acerca a él de repente, sobresaltándolo, comienza a frotar su nariz con la de su contraparte juguetonamente. —Nos vemos Ale. —Se separa de él, sonríe divertida al notar que el pelirrojo se había ruborizado por su acción repentina.

La observo mientras cruzaba la puerta para después abandonar el lugar. Su rubor en las mejillas comenzó a desaparecer. Se levantó y se acercó a el barandal, entrelazo sus manos en este. Miro el cielo un largo rato pensativo. Miles de recuerdos asomaron por su mente.

— ¿Está prohibido… querer volver el tiempo atrás? —Se pregunta así mismo.

* * *

 _¡Presentación!_

 **The Boys Are Back!**

* * *

 _¡Comienza la canción!_

 _._

Mira a todos lados algo desorientado.

— _Cuando todo está por acabar_. —Soltó de la nada con un tono melodioso.

— _Sabes que un milagro existirá_. —Se escucha otra voz cantar, desde un lugar desconocido.

— _Deseo volver el tiempo atrás_. —Vuelve a cantar el pelirrojo.

— _Con aquellas fechas históricas._ —Una tercera voz se consigue escuchar.

* * *

 _|Nunca lo imaginaras|_

 _Era un superhéroe_

* * *

A medida que avanzaba la letra cantaba con más y más ganas. Como si estaría sacando algo que estaba escondido dentro de él.

* * *

 _|Siempre, lo recordaras|_

 _Todo lo que quieras hacer_

* * *

Salto el barandal, paso sus pies a través de los barrotes, pisando apenas la saliente. Se sostenía con fuerza para no caer, sonreía muy confiado para estar al borde de morir.

* * *

 _|Ahora, no se abandonara|_

 _Era lo que quería ser_

 _._

 _|Otra vez, no lo olvidaras |_

 _Vamos a regresar_

 _._

 _The Boys Are Back!_

 _._

 _De vuelta a la ciudad_

 _Donde todo te sorprenderá_

 _._

* * *

En un ágil movimiento vuelve otra vez a zona segura, camino hasta el centro de la terraza, miro el lugar en general.

* * *

 _|The Boys Are Back|_

 _._

 _Presta atención_

 _Ya comienza la acción_

 _._

 _Porque los chicos van a regresar_

* * *

—…—Se detuvo por un momento. —El día salvaran… —Suelta al aire antes de que la atmósfera cambiara.

Ahora se podía ver a un chico caminando por los pasillos, tratando de abandonar su aburrimiento.

— _Esos días en mi memoria permanecerán._ —Esta vez la voz pertenecía a un rubio de ojos azules.

— _La adrenalina por tus venas correrá_. —Se escucha cantar a esa tercera voz que aún no hizo presencia.

— _Cuidado, ese poder, podrás explotar._ —Siguió con los versos, saliendo de la escuela por fin. Esquivo a sus compañeros.

— _Un semidiós tú serás._ —Canto el primer protagonista de la canción.

* * *

 _|Nunca lo imaginaras|_

 _Era un superhéroe_

* * *

Observa un barandal de escalera y sonríe divertido, se sube a este haciendo equilibrio.

* * *

 _|Siempre, lo recordaras|_

 _Sin temer al peligro_

* * *

Al llegar al final vuelve a saltar, aterriza y comienza a caminar alejándose del colegio.

* * *

 _|Ahora, no se abandonara|_

 _Sin importar lo que dejaras_

* * *

 _._

 _|Otra vez, no lo olvidaras|_

 _Vivir en libertad_

 _._

 _The Boys Are Back!_

 _._

 _Prepárense, no lo repetiré_

 _Que el juego reinicie otra vez_

* * *

— _The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!_ —Iba esquivando a la gente sin importarle los insultos ofendidos que mandaban las personas.

— _No importa la ocasión._ —Dijo mirando el cielo despejado.

— _Solo hay un Ganador._ —La otra voz se escucha.

— _Porque los chicos van a regresar._ —Esta vez se escucha a Alexis.

— _El mundo conquistar._ —Esta vez hizo protagonista el chico de cabellos oscuros, que estaba observando a través de una ventana de un salón, lleno de instrumentos.

— _Toda fortaleza derribar y a la chica rescatar. —_ Su voz era mucho más profunda y afinada que la de los dos restantes.

* * *

 _Nada nos detendrá_

 _Sabes bien quien triunfará_

* * *

Agarra unos palillos, y camina decidido a una batería, sonríe divertido. Suelta un grito uno de esos que quieres dar cuando sientes una impotencia dentro de ti. Y comienza a tocar el instrumento con pasión, se notaba en su mirada que disfrutaba crear cada melodía que producía la percusión.

* * *

 _|The Boys Are Back|_

 _Aah~ Yeah~_

* * *

 _Cada uno se recordaba a si mismo con su traje de Héroe. Recordaban a sus compañeros, simplemente recordaban._

* * *

 _|The Boys Are Back|_

 _._

 _Presta atención_

 _Ya comienza la acción_

 _._

 _Los chicos van a regresar_

 _._

 _|The Boys Are Back|_

 _._

 _Prepárense, no lo repetiré_

 _Que el juego reinicie otra vez_

 _._

 _|The Boys Are Back|_

 _._

 _No lo olvidaras_

 _Vivir en libertad_

 _._

 _Nada más importara_

 _._

 _|The Boys Are Back|_

 _._

 _Nada nos detendrá_

 _Sabes bien quien triunfará_

 _._

 _|The Boys Are Back|_

* * *

Soltó un suspiro algo decaído antes de dejar la guitarra en su lugar. Desde el fondo se podía ver a alguien entrar al salón.

—Exequiel. —El mencionado voltea a ver al recién llegado. — ¿Esto es tuyo? —El chico de ojos esmeralda lo mira, era un estudiante de su misma clase, hablaba un par de veces con él, era castaño y con unos ojos verdes un poco más brillantes que los suyos.

— ¿Uhm? —Se digna a mirar lo que estaba entre sus manos. Se sobresalta y se lo arrebata, desviando la mirada enrojecido. Su acompañante lo mira confundido ante su reacción.

— ¿Eso es: Un sí? —Pregunta aturdido.

— ¿Dónde estaba? —Pregunta guardando la pequeña caja en su mochila, que estaba sobre una silla, junto a un escritorio en el cual estaba lleno de hojas con notas musicales y canciones.

—Se cayó de tu mochila cuando saliste del salón… Tiene un moño, ¿es un regalo? —Pregunta curioso.

—No te interesa. —Lo mira incrédulo, mientras se colocaba su mochila.

— ¿Para alguien especial? —Exequiel comenzó a caminar afuera del salón mientras era seguido por el castaño que se estaba volviendo un fastidio. — ¿Quizás… para… una chica…? —Al escuchar la última palabra termino por cerrar la puerta del salón frente a su cara, cortándole el paso de golpe. — ¡Eres muy agresivo! ¿¡Lo sabias!? —Vuelve a abrir la puerta y lo mira alejarse por el pasillo.

— ¡Que halago! —Comenta con socarronería. Cuando comenzó a alejarse soltó un suspiro relajado y negando con la cabeza. Que pesado podría jurar que le hizo recordar a una persona insoportable. Sonrió divertido, ¿Qué estará haciendo ese idiota?

* * *

Un rubio estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de su casa, tenía su celular entre manos pero lo que importaba realmente era lo que ocurría a través de la pantalla, este jugaba a un videojuego, en el cual conducía a un personaje que corría a toda velocidad por la carretera esquivando los vehículos que se le atravesaban. De un momento a otro su celular fue arrebatado y su vista se dirigió a la persona que estaba frente a él. Su cara de fastidio por escuchar el: Game Over, desapareció al ver una cara de molestia, la cual le pertenecía a su madre.

— ¿Otra vez echado de la clase Cody Blake? Ya hablamos de esto. —Cuestiona la mujer de cabellera rubia más clara que la de su hijo. El muchacho solo rueda los ojos fastidiado. Era la misma charla todos los días, de todas las semanas. —Cody. —La mira con molestia. La mujer lo observa un largo rato, ya un año había pasado desde que su hijo volvió con ellos. — ¿Por qué eres así?

— ¿Así cómo? —Pregunta pidiendo que sea más específica.

—Tan maleducado e irrespetuoso con tus Profesores. No solo con ellos, ¿eras así también allá? No voy a tolerar este comportamiento más tiempo.

—Ugh… siempre usas las mismas palabras ¿Sabes qué? Voy a seguir el libreto si quieres, y como siempre te lo repito; ¡odio esta ciudad! —Afirma con completa determinación.

— ¡Basta Cody! ¡Vas a acostumbrarte quieras o no! ¡Aquí vas a vivir ahora! —Contesta su madre.

— ¿¡Por qué!? —Protesta desafiándola.

— ¡Porque eres menor de edad! ¡Y no quiero que estés lejos de mí! —Grita la madre con sus ojos cristalinos, Cody ante esto relaja su cuerpo que estaba rígido ante la tensión. —Cody… comprendo que es duro para ti estar aquí. Sé que lo odias y lo has dicho muchas veces, pero tienes que entenderme a mí también. —Trata de explicarle a su hijo al notar que había captado su atención. —No es fácil para mí que tú estés cuidándote solo en otra ciudad y yo siendo incapaz de protegerte si algo llega a sucederte. —Confiesa, dejando al rubio completamente mudo. Ella se sienta en un sofá individual, con la mirada agacha. —Esos meses en los que estabas en Nueva Saltadilla fueron una tortura para mí, no sabía dónde estabas o que hacías o si estabas bien. —Hace una pausa. —Yo sé que eres feliz allá, y yo quiero que seas feliz porque soy tu madre, comprende: Desearía que estés allá pero también quiero que estés conmigo.

Traga duro, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, no quería renunciar a su deseo, pero las palabras de su madre le llegaron a apuñalar su corazón. Vago un par de veces la mirada por el suelo y las paredes.

—Cody… —Escucho la voz de su padre, volteo a verlo con curiosidad. —Creo que entre los tres… podremos llegar a un acuerdo. —El chico de ojos azules parpadea un par de veces algo aturdido.

* * *

Dos días pasaron desde que las clases habían acabado, para ser más específicos hoy era un hermoso día de verano, y si nos referimos a la ubicación del día semanal, era: viernes, lo que significa: Un día faltaba para la Fiesta de Fin de Año.

—Así que ahora estoy muy emocionada, porque en el último episodio se besaron pero él no lo recuerda, lo cual es lo único malo, pero aun así ¡Fue hermoso! Y con lo que paso al final… —La chica seguía hablando mientras el pelirrojo solo soltaba un ligero; "Uhm" con un tono afirmativo que daba a entender que siguiera relatando.

—…—Miro al joven un largo rato el cual solo dibujaba concentrado, ella sostenía un batido de frutilla entre sus manos, que habían comprado hace rato, hay que destacar que estaban sentados en una mesa de exterior perteneciente al local donde compraron los refrescos. Lo miro con cierto desprecio. —Bueno entonces como no tenía lencería que combinará con el vestido que usare para la fiesta, fui el otro día a comprar un conjunto nuevo. —Comenzó a redactar.

—Uhm. —Soltó como respuesta nuevamente.

—Pensaba en sacarme una foto y enviártela, para saber si te gustaba el conjunto.

—Uhm. —Sigue dibujando.

—Pero después me arrepentí… porque… de todos modos vas a verme con él la noche del baile…

—Uhm.

—Después del baile para ser más específicos.

—Uhm.

—Cuando estemos los dos solos.

—Uhm.

—Y este el ambiente perfecto para…

—Uhm.

— ¡Alexis! —Grita ella exasperada.

— ¿Qué? Te estoy escuchando. —Comenta Alexis mirándola, dejando el lápiz en paz por fin.

— ¿En serio? Si hubieras escuchado aunque sea una sola de mis indirectas estarías más rojo que tu gorra. —Afirma algo ofendida.

— ¿E-Eh? —Suelta aturdido, él solo se mantenía callado, sabía que lo había hecho otra vez. —Disculpa Bombón, ¿podrías repetirlo? —Dice sonriendo y riendo nervioso.

Lianna suelta un bufido. —Al menos tengo por seguro que yo seré la única en tu mente cuando me veas en lencería. —Se cruza de brazos rodando los ojos.

— ¿¡Q-Que!? —Suelta algo sonrojado.

—Olvídalo. —Agarra su batido y comienza a darle unos sorbos con el popote.

—Espera, espera, espera. —Suelta aturdido. — ¿De qué me perdí? —Pregunta algo ansioso.

—Uhm… tal vez de todo… tal vez de nada. —Comenta sonriendo misteriosa.

—…—Alexis la mira con desprecio. Lianna ríe divertida.

—Tal vez ahora comenzaras a prestarme más atención. —Dice, el chico se cruza de brazos, estaba molesto. — ¿En serio? —Suelta Lía. — ¿Enojado? ¿Tu? ¿Cuándo soy yo la que debería estar ofendida porque mi novio no me escucha cuando hablo? —No recibió respuesta, deja el batido en la mesa y se levanta de su asiento. Se acerca al pelirrojo, se inclina, cortando la distancia entre sus rostros, Alexis aparta su rostro, desviando la mirada.

—…—

— ¿Uhm? Vamos~ —Pasa sus manos por los brazos masculinos, hasta que estos rodean su cuello y comienza a restregar su mejilla contra la de él.

—Suéltame. —Hablo, sintiendo sus mejillas arde y tratando de apartar su agarre.

—Oblígame. —Susurra a su oído.

—…—

—…—

—E-Eh… deja. —Intenta zafarse de su agarre, al momento de sentir unos cálidos besos en su mejilla. —Lía, basta. —Alexis estaba muy ruborizado.

—Oh… vamos, eso te molestaba antes, ya no. —Seguía dándole su cariño.

—Estamos al aire libre, publico. —Explica.

— ¿Y qué? —Jugaba con su cabello, despeinándolo más.

—Alguien podría vernos. —Comenta desviando la mirada, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y tratando de apartar sus manos de su cara.

—No seas tan tímido Ale~—Lo besa tiernamente.

—…—

—…—

—…—

—…—

—Dejen de comer frente a los pobres. —Esa frase basto para que el chico se separara bruscamente completamente rojo. Lianna ríe ante la acción, su chico era muy divertido.

—Hola **Allison**. —Saludo la pelirroja, la recién llegada se acerca a la pareja.

La azabache voltea a ver al chico. —No voy a preguntar que están haciendo porque es muy obvio.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! —Protesta antes de comenzar a guardar sus dibujos y útiles.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Pregunta la chica de ojos rosas.

—Bueno… Pensaba en ir a la escuela y anotarme en algunas clases de verano, ya sabes. Los clubes aún se reúnen en vacaciones, y como no eh planeado nada… supongo que es una gran idea. —Lianna voltea a ver al pelirrojo y se acerca a su hermana para hablarle susurrando, procurando que Alexis no las escuchara.

— ¿Es una broma lo que dices, no? —Susurra.

—Aún no ha mencionado nada de eso. —Contesta Allison de igual manera.

— ¡Pregúntale! —Grita susurrando.

—Desvía el tema cada vez que lo hago.

— ¿Por qué tanto susurros? —Miran al joven de ojos escarlata.

—No interesa. —Hablo Allison.

—Uhm… supongo que no me interesa la lencería femenina. —Mira fijamente a Lianna. Comienza a caminar alejándose de las dos.

— ¿Uh? —La azabache mira a su amiga confundida.

—Ni preguntes.

* * *

Se bajó del auto, y luego su valija, miro el lugar, contemplándolo.

—Ya estoy de vuelta Nueva Saltadilla.

* * *

Hay que destacar... que una de las diferencias de un Equipo con un Grupo es que... Si el Grupo se disuelve... Un _Equipo_ también puede sufrir lo mismo, solo que... nunca dejan de estar unidos y para ellos ese _Equipo_ nunca desaparecerá. Siempre estarán dispuestos a volver a formarlo.

* * *

 _Bibliografía_

 ***Socarronería** Burla encubierta, ironía disimulada, frase o dicho de apariencia ingenua.

 ***Lencería** Termino para referirse a la ropa interior femenina o masculina.

* * *

 _Resumen del siguiente Capitulo_

 **Parejas Opuestas**

 _Parece que la Fiesta de Fin de Año es esta noche, es tiempo de reunir a las parejas y que bailen bajo las estrellas._

 _Las vacaciones estas comenzando y tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a cambiar en el ambiente ¿Qué será?_

 _¡Socio! ¡Estamos de vuelta!_

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este comienzo, no sé cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo porque estoy en época de pruebas, tratare de no tardar tanto.**_

 _ **Dejen reviews!**_

 _ **Los leo Luego!**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	2. Cap2 Parejas Opuestas

_**¡Hola! El capítulo ya lo tenía desde hace un mes pero… siguiendo la línea de tiempo real… Quería dejar este episodio para estas fechas, les prometo que el siguiente vendrá más rápido. En fin…**_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

 **¡Ponte unos audífonos! ¡Canción Detectada!**

 **Solo aparecerán algunas partes de canciones, pero si quieren escucharlas…**

 **-A Night to Remember _High School Musical 3_**

 **-Me quedo con Vos _ ¡Olvídate!_**

 **-Libre _ ¡Olvídate!_**

* * *

Estaba sentado frente al televisor mirando con un gesto de desagrado lo que la pantalla reflejaba. Era una película musical, la niña que lo observaba con felicidad bailaba eufóricamente al ritmo de la música. Miro la ropa de la joven que consistía en una remera de mangas largas blanca, en su cuello lo rodeaba con un moño violeta que colgaba en su pecho. Una falda negra, unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias negras.

— ¿Kelly… podemos ver algo que nos guste a los dos? —Pregunta algo aburrido, mientras miraba a las personas bailar y cantar tan coordinados.

— ¿Ah? ¡Claro que no! Además, tú tienes un baile esta noche, ¿no? ¡Esta parte de la película va a perfecta para ti! —Contraataca la pequeña que tenía su cabello atado en dos coletas altas.

— ¿El baile de hoy? —Suelta Alexis, preguntándose a sí mismo, volvió su vista a la película, su mente comenzó a expandirse, imaginándose a sí mismo en el musical.

.

— ¡ _Ya que es oficial_! —Le canta alguien a su lado. Al darse vuelta, junto a él estaba parado el azabache. Alexis hizo una cara de aturdido.

— _Sin vuelta atrás, sin vuelta atrás._ —Aparece Cody a su derecha, como lamentándose por él.

— ¡No! —Suelta el pelirrojo sacudiendo su cabeza.

 _¿Estás listo? Para la noche de las noches, la noche de las noches, ya ves._

— _Sin pánico._ —Advierte Exequiel, mirando a su amigo de ojos carmesí.

— _¡Pánico!_ —Grita negándose rotundamente a lo que sea que estaban insinuando sus amigos.

— _¿Realmente es necesario vestir formal para la ocasión? —_ Mágicamente ahora el rubio sostenía un saco marrón frente al pelirrojo, como si tratara de ver qué tal le quedaría.

— _No es como si tuvieras elección._ —Contesta el de ojos verdes, mirando a Cody con los brazos cruzados.

— _¿Prefieres el clásico, el antiguo o estampado? —_ Pregunta Cody, como si realmente importara lo que usaría en la noche.

— ¿En serio? —Suelta Alexis completamente confundido y aturdido.

— _¿Dónde está el espejo?_ —Pregunta Exequiel.

— _¿Algo suelto o ajustado? —_ Pregunta Cody nuevamente.

— _¿Ajustado? Me vería muy ridículo con esto._ —Suelta mirándose así mismo con un traje de color salmón.

.

— ¡Alexis! —Ese grito lo regreso a la realidad.

— ¿Eh? —Suelta al ver a Lianna frente a él.

— ¿Te quedaste dormido con los ojos abiertos? —Pregunta la chica sonriéndole divertida. En su muñeca traía una bolsa colgando.

— A-Algo así… —Susurra sin darle tanta importancia. De repente la pelirroja se acerca a su rostro, la mira algo perdido, su rostro de euforia lo confundió más de lo que estaba.

—Ya tengo mi vestido~ —Canturrea emocionada. — ¿Ya tienes tu atuendo?

—Aah… —La mira un largo rato sonriendo nervioso sin saber que decir. — ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¡Claro que sí! —Afirmo mintiendo descaradamente.

— ¡Ay! ¡Estoy tan feliz! —Decía mientras lo levantaba de golpe y entrelazaba sus manos con las suyas y daba un par de vueltas, causando que el chico se tropezara con sus propios pies en el transcurso. Soltó unas risas antes de continuar hablando. —No puedo esperar a verte en traje.

— ¿Traje? —Alexis la miro apunto de sudar frio, ¿ella realmente esperaba…?

— ¡Sí! Te verás tan guapo, estoy esperándolo ansiosa. —Sus ojos brillantes causo que el pelirrojo tragara en seco. —Bueno, tengo que ver a las chicas, supongo que te veré en el baile~ —Lianna, se aleja casi dando saltitos, se encamina a buscar a la Profesora. No sin antes mandarle un beso volador para luego desaparecer de la habitación.

—Ay…rayos… —El joven sentía que se le venía el mundo abajo, bueno, al menos hablando muy irónicamente, porque siendo honestos no es tan grave no asistir al baile en traje, aunque… no quería decepcionarla.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la canción del musical.

.

 _Es la noche de pesadillas_

 _Es la noche para soñar_

 _Es muy tarde para echarse atrás_

 _._

— ¿¡En serio!? —Suelta molesto, esa absurda película lo sacaría de quicio.

—No tienes un traje, ¿cierto? —Más que una pregunta era una afirmación. El pelirrojo voltea a ver a la niña, su cara de fastidio lo decía todo.

—Agh… Como si yo estando en traje fuera algo importante. —Se cruza de brazos. En ese momento la Profesora se detiene a escuchar lo que el joven decía, la cual agradecía por dentro de que su novia ya se haya ido, antes de que escuchara esas palabras que la desilusionarían.

—Permiso. —Pide Kelly mirando a su madre, antes de darle un zape con su cuaderno en la cabeza del chico.

— ¡Oye! —La mira fastidioso.

—Te lo merecías por antipático. —Kelly lo regaña como si se tratara de su madre. —Ahora, asume tu irresponsabilidad y ve al centro comercial a comprar un traje. —Le señala la salida y le hablaba con superioridad.

—…—Alexis la mira con más fastidio, se cruza de brazos, no le gustaba que lo mandaran.

—Entonces deja que tu novia se desilusione.

— ¡Ugh! —Suelta antes de dar un portazo y salir del lugar.

* * *

 _¡Presentación!_

 **Parejas Opuestas**

* * *

Ahora mismo caminaba fastidioso por el centro comercial observando las vidrieras esperando encontrar la tienda con ropa masculina y…formal. Hizo otra mueca, ya en serio, iba a ser el peor día… de todos.

Mientras su cabeza daba vueltas en sus propios asuntos no sintió cuando alguien paso corriendo a su lado a gran velocidad casi causando que cayera.

— ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! —Grita, molesto, la persona lo ignoro y siguió su trayecto. Volvió a sus problemas, evitando gritarle alguna otra grosería, trataba de mantener su enojo escondido. Un cartel capto su atención el cual indicaba la dirección al local donde debería ir. Siguió caminando, unos pasos más.

— ¡Alexis! —Escucho que lo llamaban. Pero antes de voltear para ver quién era, esta choca contra él y caen ambos individuos al piso.

— ¿¡Pero que rayos te pasa!? —Grita enojado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estas cosas no le pasaban hasta que…

— ¡Socio, he vuelto! —

Esa voz…

Voltea a ver al poseedor de esa voz, y sus ojos brillaron del impacto. No podía creer quien estaba frente a él.

—Oye, no soy un fantasma, ¿sabes? —

— ¡Cody! —Pasa su brazo por arriba de sus hombros casi tratando de ahorcarlo, por así decirlo. Y comienza a espeluznarlo. —No puede ser, no pensé que volverías.

— ¡Para! —Se queja el rubio separándose de él. —Dije que regresaría.

—No es como si te creyera. —Comenta, encogiendo los hombros.

— ¡Eso es cruel! —Se queja indignado.

Al notar que los dos estaban aún en el suelo, decidieron levantarse y comenzar a caminar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta Alexis, olvidándose la razón de la cual por qué él estaba ahí.

—Pues, después de una larga discusión. Logre llegar a un acuerdo con mis padres, y por fin me dejaron volver. —Dice como agradeciendo al cielo de haberlo sacado de la peor de las pesadillas.

—Eh, claro. Algo así me imagine pero, yo me refería de; ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Hace un gesto general, refiriéndose al centro comercial.

—Oh… bueno, supuse que estarían en el laboratorio así que iba para allá, hasta que vi un cartel donde decía de una nueva tienda de videojuegos. Y no pude evitarlo, ya me conoces. —Afirma, su acompañante rueda los ojos, divertido. —En fin, pensé que si me apuraba conseguiría los más recientes lanzamientos.

—Espera, esa persona que casi me atropella antes eras tú, ¿verdad? —Alexis lo mira, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Técnicamente, termine atropellándote. —Afirma como si fuera algo normal. — ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? —El pelirrojo se detiene frente a la tienda que buscaba. Volviendo a tener ese sentimiento de molestia o mejor dicho de asco. — ¿Uh? ¿Vas a entrar ahí? ¿Por qué? —Pregunta confundido.

—Hay un Baile de Fin de Año, y yo iré con Lianna, ella espera que vaya en traje. —Explica rápidamente, siente que le dan un zape. — ¿¡Y eso por qué!?

— ¡Idiota! ¿¡Podrías haber esperado un poco más!? ¡Odio perder! —Suelta Cody, causando que Alexis lo mire aturdido antes de comprender.

— ¿¡Apostaron!? —El pelirrojo lo observa indignado.

—Confiaba en ti Alexis, ahora tengo que pagar lo que sea que quiera Exequiel. ¡Te detesto! ¡Creí que éramos amigos! —Estaba tirado en el suelo, de rodillas y lo señalaba acusadoramente.

— ¿¡Qué tengo que ver yo!? —Suelta un suspiro tranquilizándose, sonrió al ver el berrinche de su amigo, no cambio en nada, este idiota se hacía extrañar.

— ¿Y Exequiel? —Pregunta curioso, aun tirado de rodillas.

El joven pelirrojo lo mira confundido. — ¿No sabes que se fue? —Le pregunta.

—Creí que volvería en las vacaciones. Aunque realmente no tengo idea. —Se levanta, y limpia un poco sus rodillas. — ¿Vas a entrar? —Señala el local.

—No tengo de otra. —Anuncia antes de entrar seguido de su amigo.

Pasaban de un extremo al otro buscando la sección, algunos trajes eran muy sencillos y otros muy detallados, solo un individuo muy melindroso usaría esas ropas sin romperlas. — ¡Esto no funciona! —Afirma molesto, empujando con cierta brusquedad la prenda colgada. —No quiero usar esta ropa, el simple hecho de saber que debo usarla me resulta estúpido. —Por fin, lo dijo. Se había guardado unos cuantos comentarios y pensamientos que no quería decir frente a las chicas, incluyendo a la Profesora y Kelly, se sentía tan aliviado al tener a uno de sus amigos aquí.

— ¿Y por qué lo haces? Usa una camisa y unos jeans, ni que importara tanto. —Resume Cody, pensando igual que él.

—Lianna quiere que lo use.

—Dile que no quieres y salí corriendo.

Lo mira un largo rato inclinando un poco la cabeza en un gesto de; "¿En serio?". —Qué gran idea, Cody. —Dice con sarcasmo, antes de volver a ver los trajes. Suelta otro suspiro fastidioso.

—Es la quinta vez que miras la misma ropa. —El rubio estaba recostado en un banquito forrado en tapiz marrón. —No encontraras una prenda que te guste mágicamente. —Hace gestos con sus manos. — ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad y ya?

—No puedo decirle eso. —Voltea a verlo.

—…—Lo mira con incredulidad. —Tú puedes.

—No puedo.

— ¡No! —Se sienta en el banquito. —Tú puedes, no quieres. —Afirma muy seguro de sus palabras. —Siempre eres el primero en decir las verdades aunque duelan.

—…—Abre la boca para defender su posición. Se lo piensa mejor, y cierra la boca. Vuelve a abrirla para quejarse. — ¿¡Qué haces!? — ¿Cómo lo hizo? No sabe, pero ahora mismo Cody tenía su celular y llamaba a la persona registrada como _Bombón_.

—Que bajo haz caído. —Afirma mientras colocaba el celular en su oreja, mientras escuchaba como este marcaba.

— ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!? —Pregunta algo desesperado.

— ¿Tu qué crees? Ya que no tienes el valor de hacerlo.

— ¡Dame eso! —Se lanza sobre él tratando de sacarle el celular, vuelven a caer al piso.

— ¡Suéltalo!

— ¡Corta la llamada!

— ¡No!

— ¡Dame esa cosa! —Le arrebata el celular ante la mirada de los espectadores del local, que los veían como si fueran engendros. Corta la llamada y suelta un suspiro calmando su palpitar.

El celular vuelve a pasar a manos del chico con ojos azules. —Está bien, no voy a decirle. Pero hazlo tú. —Comenta.

—Ni que fuera algo de vida o muerte, solo voy a usar un traje, ya le negué muchas cosas, quiero complacerla una vez… Aunque lo admito, Lianna a veces es un fastidio… —Dice divertido. —Con su juego de _Romeo y Julieta_ , estoy seguro que esa es la razón de que deba usar un ridículo y absurdo traje de Príncipe por ella. —Se cruza de brazos mirando al lado contrario, molesto. —Pero no soy de quejarme realmente. —Admite sonriendo enamorado.

—Oh oh…—Voltea a ver a Cody confundido ante su reacción, hasta que vio la pantalla del celular, donde se mostraba el chat de What Up.

El rubio reprodujo el audio que hace poco se había enviado, el cual decía:

… _Lianna a veces es un fastidio… Con su juego de Romeo y Julieta, estoy seguro que esa es la razón de que deba usar un ridículo y absurdo traje de Príncipe…_

—Cody… —Su voz de ultratumba causo que el rubio temblará al escuchar pronunciar su nombre.

— E-eh… ¿S-Sí? —Suelta tartamudeando y sonriendo nervioso.

— ¡Te mató! —Se lanza sobre él. Pero el rubio se aparta rápidamente y comienza a correr por el local. — ¡Vuelve aquí rubio oxigenado! ¡Voy arrancarte las tripas! —Grita con una voz psicópata. Salieron del lugar y comenzaron a correr por el largo pasillo.

— ¡Cálmate Alexis! ¡Esto tiene solución! —Grita asustado, mientras procuraba que un puesto de cosméticos los mantuviera separados.

— Oh, ¿en serio? No puedo esperar a escuchar _esa_ solución. —Dijo recalcando la palabra.

—Puz… siempre hay una solución. —Afirma tratando de sonar divertido, aun manteniendo distancia con el chico cuyos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre comenzaban a ser rodeados de llamas.

—Estoy ansioso de escucharla mientras arranco lentamente tus órganos. —El rubio trago duro antes de mirar el celular, y sentir su salvación. En eso un pelirrojo lo atrapo desprevenido pasando sus manos por el cuello con la intención de ahorcarlo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Mira! —El mensaje de voz se había mandado, pero ella no lo había recibido. Alexis miro la pantalla algo aturdido, sin dejar de presionar el cuello de su amigo causando que comenzara a pasar de color piel a morado. En eso lo suelta causando que caiga al piso y agarra el celular.

—No tiene conexión… —Comenta, mientras un rubio se levantaba, sobando su cuello y trataba de volver a respirar normal. El joven sintió los ojos penetrantes de su amigo sobre él.

— ¿Ves? Solo hay que sacarle el celular y borrar el mensaje. —Resume el plan sonriendo nervioso. — ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Iba a estar con Allison y **Sabrina**. —Comenta el chico. —Pero aunque sepa, no puedo saber la ubicación de ella, No está conectada. —Mira la pantalla del celular donde decía: "No se ha encontrado".

—Están en el Parque. —Voltea a ver al rubio que miraba su celular. — **Brisa** activo su conexión. —Afirma. — ¡Vamos! Esto será fácil. —Pasa su brazo por el hombre de su amigo y caminan hacia la puerta de salida.

* * *

Asomaron las cabezas. Escondidos detrás de un árbol, las chicas estaban sentadas en una heladería, hace desde varios minutos atrás que las venían siguiendo. Se incorporaron y se miraron, como tratando de buscar un plan en el otro.

— ¿Cómo vamos a sacarle el celular? —Pregunta Cody, mirando a su Líder.

Alexis se pone a pensar mirando un punto indefinido sobre la tierra. —Tenemos que crear una distracción, algo relevante pero no insignificante para que capten toda su atención.

— ¿Y qué clase de distracción puede ser relevante para ellas? —Pregunta Cody con sarcasmo. En eso Alexis clava su mirada en él. El rubio lo mira confundido ante su gesto de: "Ya lo tengo". El pelirrojo sonríe divertido ante su idea, y al momento en el que Cody capto el mensaje. —Oh… —Suelta con un bufido.

El joven de ojos azules fue empujado por Alexis, con la intensión de que vaya hacia las chicas causando la perfecta distracción. Cody le muestra una cara de indignación antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las jóvenes.

Estas reían divertidas ante algún asunto gracioso del cual se desconocía. En ese preciso momento los ojos de la chica azabache observan al recién llegado sorprendidos.

— ¡Cody! —Lo nombra eufórica Allison. Las otras dos voltean impresionadas.

— ¡Holas chicas! ¡Tanto tiempo! —Cody sonríe divertido mientras las saludaba con su mano.

— ¡Cody! —Se escucha gritar por segunda vez, pero esta vez el aludido retrocedió unos pasos al notar como la chica de cabellera dorada se acercaba corriendo hacia él para rodearlo con sus brazos, acción que consiguió. — ¡Te extrañe mucho! —Afirma, consiguiendo un notorio sonrojo en el joven. Después de unos tiernos segundos, la chica de mirada zafiro se separó de él.

— ¡Aaah! —Grita Lianna levantándose de su asiento bruscamente, se acercaba a él causando que del susto el rubio retrocediera, de nuevo. — ¡Volviste! —Lo abraza dando unos saltos causando que él chico se zarandeara al ritmo de sus saltitos emocionados.

—S-Sí…Vol-…Volví… —Dice a duras penas, ya que casi no podía respirar.

Mientras tanto las chicas restantes se acercaron al recién llegado, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa. Esto causo que un pelirrojo se escabullera entre las sillas y se escondiera bajo la mesa.

—A ver, te quiero ver mejor. —Le estira las mejillas exageradamente y mueve su rostro de un lado a otro como analizándolo.

— ¡Que soy yo! —Grita algo fastidiado apartando las manos de la chica. En eso un celular desaparece de la mesa para aparecer en las manos de Alexis.

— ¿Vas a ir a la Fiesta de Fin de Año? —Pregunta la azabache sonriendo relajada. — ¿Sabes que hay una fiesta esta noche?

Ante las miradas de suplicas de las chicas y entre Alexis que trataba de escapar de ahí, no sin dejar cuidadosamente el celular sobre la mesa. Al notar que las chicas volverían a sentarse…

— ¡Sí! ¡Voy! —Grita captando nuevamente su atención. —Sera divertido. —Comenta sonriendo nervioso. La más entusiasmada de las tres se podía ver claramente que era la de ojos azules como el cielo. Cuando el pelirrojo ya se encontraba en _zona segura_. —Bueno, creo que ya debería irme, debo hacer unos asuntos así que nos vemos esta noche. —Literalmente sale corriendo hacia el parque, las chicas se miran entre ellas confundidas.

—Buen trabajo, Cody. —Lo felicita el pelirrojo. —Ahora hay que volver al tema principal.

— ¿¡En que me metiste!? —Lo agarra del cuello de la remera. Alexis lo mira aturdido. — ¡Ahora debo comprarme un traje también! —Se lamentaba el rubio mientras el chico que lo acompañaba le veía con una cara de incredulidad.

El atardecer se estaba asomando, invitando a la noche en su trayecto, nuestros chicos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad con rumbo al lugar que habían abandonado anteriormente para salvar la relación del ex héroe. Él cual estaba tratando de formular la pregunta que le haría a su amigo que ahora mismo se lamentaba por dentro. — ¿Por qué quieres ir en traje? —Pregunta curioso, después de todo, él tampoco quería ir formal, aunque ni tampoco quería ir a la Fiesta.

—No quiero ir en traje.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué planeas ir en traje? —Pregunta confundido. —No estás en mí situación.

Desvía la mirada plantándola en las tiendas. —Solo, voy a hacerte el apoyo. —Afirma.

Alexis lo mira con incredulidad. —…—El rubio lo mira con indignación.

—No me crees.

— ¿Tu qué crees?

— ¡Olvídalo! —Dice de repente.

 _¡Olvídate!_

Voltean a ver al televisor del local de electrodomésticos. Se reproducía una de las canciones más recientes.

— ¿Ya escuchaste estas canciones? —Pregunta Cody, el ritmo de la música era muy pegadiza.

Alexis se encoje de hombros. —Lo único que sé es que estas canciones resonaran toda la noche en la fiesta. Los dos chicos miraron el televisor, atentos a la letra, la cual había que admitir, estaba genial.

 _._

 _Me quedo con vos_

 _Calmando el deseo_

 _Matando con besos_

 _Las penas de amor_

 _._

 _Me quedo con vos_

 _Y sin compromiso_

 _Rompemos el piso_

… _Bailando los dos…_

 _._

—Vamos. —Le da un ligero golpe al rubio, volviéndolo a la realidad. —Ya está oscureciendo, el centro comercial va a cerrar.

—Ya no quiero, me arrepiento… —Suelta Cody antes tirarse al piso, como si un peso muerto se tratará. Alexis lo mira con fastidio, miro la hora en su celular, eran las 20:04, faltaban minutos para que comenzara la fiesta y ni la ropa tenían.

—Cody, la fiesta comienza a las 21:00, ¡no hay tiempo para esto! —Grita, molesto y algo desesperado, no era el momento de echarse atrás.

—…Espera… —Levanta los brazos y simula hacer fuerza para levantarse, pero se rinde a los cinco segundos. —Ñe… déjame aquí un par de minutos… —El pelirrojo rueda los ojos y entrelaza su mano en el tobillo de Cody para comenzar a arrastrarlo por la calle. — ¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Espera! —Sus comentarios fueron ignorados por el joven de ojos carmesí sin dejar de arrastrarlo con rumbo al centro comercial. — ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Caminare! ¡Caminare! —Alexis voltea a verlo cuando anuncia esas palabras, soltando bruscamente su tobillo, y siguió caminando. Cody se reincorpora, sacudiéndose la ropa. — ¿Uh? —Mira el local que tenía junto a él. — ¡Oye! ¡Ale! —El mencionado voltea a verlo. —Mira. —Señala la tienda, la cual era para jóvenes y se dedicaba a vender ropa formal masculina.

El ruido de la puerta hizo que la dueña de la tienda volteara a ver a sus siguientes clientes.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Alexis? —La voz de la joven llamo la atención del nombrado.

— ¿Roxió? ¿Trabajas aquí? —

— ¡Sí! Bueno, un trabajo de medio tiempo. Aunque ya estaba por irme, ya sabes, la Fiesta. —Habla la joven de ojos miel y cabello castaño claro.

El rubio voltea a ver a su amigo, pidiendo una explicación. — Cody, ¿recuerdas a Roxió? Está en nuestra clase.

—Oh… con razón tu cara se me hacía familiar.

—Uhm… Adivino, ¿están aquí por la fiesta, no? —Pregunta sonriendo divertida, los dos chicos la miran riendo nerviosos. —No se preocupen, algo debe haber por aquí. —Comenta antes de comenzar a husmear entre la ropa masculina. — ¿Tienen alguna idea de qué clase de traje buscan?

—Ni idea. —Se miran entre los dos aturdidos, coordinación inesperada.

Roxió sonríe divertida. —Tal vez yo me equivoque pero… ¿No eran tres? —Pregunta curiosa, mientras sacaba un par de trajes del montón.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, se sentía extraño que alguien más lo diga, ya estaban caracterizados por ser un trió, pero bueno… Las cosas no duran para siempre, ¿no? —Se mudó a otra cuidad. —Contesta Alexis. —No sabemos si volverá.

—Oh… —Suelta la joven, por el tono de voz del chico, se dio cuenta que se sentía nostálgico. — ¡Aquí tienen! —Les da unos trajes negros, la única diferencia entre ambos eran los sacos, cada uno de su respectivo color.

—Uhm… no se ven mal. —Cody miraba su traje no tan convencido.

—No hay tiempo. —Alexis agarra al rubio del cuello y lo arrastra a los vestuarios para probarse los atuendos.

Roxió mira el reloj, y así como lo había comentado el pelirrojo, era verdad, eran las 20:16. —Sera mejor que se apresuren… —Susurra para sí misma, se encoje de hombros, realmente no era su problema.

* * *

 **21:18 Hs.**

Miro por quinta vez la hora del celular. ¿Dónde está? Soltó un bufido algo desesperante para luego dar una vista panorámica. El lugar era hermoso, al aire libre, faroles con luces iluminaban los alrededores, las mesas cubiertas de mantel de nieve, con un decorativo resplandeciente, en el centro, estaba la pista de baile, colores de aquí y allá la hacían resaltar.

Sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, vio a su _hermana,_ ella usaba un vestido turquesa, el cual era ajustado hasta su cintura y suelto en ondas al final, las tiras estaban cruzadas en su pecho, y en la cintura tenía un lazo que atrás de su espalda se ataba hasta volverse un moño. Su cabellera que usualmente estaba en dos coletas estaba suelto y estaba decorado con una diadema plateada, sin olvidar un ligero toque de maquillaje al natural y sus sandalias blancas de tacón bajo. — ¿Aún no llega? —Pregunta la chica mirándola curiosa.

—No. ¿Por qué tarda tanto? En cualquier momento cerrarán la entrada. —Lianna estrujo un poco su vestido, el cual era rojo, esta contaba con más capas, y no tenía tiritas, era ajustado y con espalda descubierta. Sin olvidar tampoco su maquillaje al natural solamente recalcando sus labios carmesí.

—Oye, tal vez esta con Cody. Recuerda que después de un año lo volvió a ver. Es uno de sus mejores amigos, no deberías ser egoísta con él ahora. —Pide Sabrina, la chica pelirroja voltea a verla, su amiga sonreía comprensiva, y sabía que la entendía, ella también le encantaría estar con su _contraparte_ pero se mantenía al margen.

—Tienes razón… —Susurra, antes de sentir su estómago rugir. —Algo es seguro, mi segundo cerebro pide comida. —Comenta, antes de irse, y perderse entre las mesas que ofrecían bocadillos y aperitivos.

La música comenzó a resonar por los alrededores. Llenando los oídos de los invitados de melodías con un ritmo muy entusiasta que levantaba tus ánimos para bailar en ese ambiente nocturno.

.

 _Hoy es viernes_

 _Y como cada fin de Semana_

 _Largo todo_

 _Se sale y nadie me para_

 _._

— ¿Escuchas la música? —Pregunta Cody mientras corría a la par de su amigo, sintiendo como el aire chocaba contra su rostro.

— ¡Sí! ¿Puedes ver la entrada? —Alexis miraba a todos lados buscando señales de una puerta, pero solo veía los grandes arbustos utilizados como muros que rodeaban y bloqueaban el paso a la fiesta.

— ¡Ahí está! —Señala el rubio, el portón vigilado por un hombre en traje negro y bastante temerario.

.

 _Y me voy_

 _Me voy_

 _Me voy, no me importa nada_

 _._

* * *

—No… e-esperen… ¡no deben! ¡O-Obedézcanme!

—Ya no recibiremos tus órdenes… ¡Traidora!

— ¡Esperen! ¡No pueden!

* * *

.

 _Yo me voy_

 _Me voy_

 _Con mis amigos de parranda_

 _._

 _Porque soy libre_

 _Y hago lo que quiera_

 _Vivo la vida a mi manera_

 _._

—Alto ahí, ustedes dos. La fiesta ya comenzó, no se reciben más invitados. —Hablo el hombre, deteniendo el paso de los dos chicos.

 _._

 _Porque soy libre_

 _Y hago lo que quiera_

 _Vivo la vida a mi manera_

 _._

— ¿Qué? No puede hablar en serio. Los estudiantes entran gratis y soy estudiante. —Anuncia el pelirrojo no dejándose intimidar.

—…—Cody solo observaba a su amigo discutir.

—Lo lamento joven, debió pensarlo antes de llegar tarde, mientras yo esté aquí, nadie más ingresara a la fiesta. —Ante la afirmación Alexis frunció bruscamente el ceño, recalcando su enojo evidente. El rubio solo miro un largo rato a su amigo, esperando a que sus ojos soltaran un rayo láser para quemarle la cabeza al hombre, suceso que no pasó.

 _._

 _Porque soy libre._

… _Porque soy libre…_

 _._

 _¿Vas a bailar? ¡Olvídate!_

 _._

Mientras tanto los invitados bailaban al ritmo de la música sin notar los peligrosos acontecimientos que estaban por ocurrir. Ya volviendo con los chicos, los cuales se habían apartado de la entrada.

— ¿Y ahora? —Pregunta Cody mirándolo, esperando su respuesta impaciente.

—Odio decir que no… —Afirma molesto.

Cody suelta un rezongón. — ¡Claro que no! No llegamos hasta aquí, para que te rindas ahora. —Junta sus manos. — ¡Vamos! ¡Sube!

—Espera… ¿Quieres que nos colemos a la fiesta? —Alexis lo mira un largo rato. —Está bien. —Y sin esperar comenzó a trepar el muro de arbustos, cuando ya estaba arriba, pesar de sentir como las ramas se clavaban en su piel, lo ignoro y ayudo a su amigo rubio a trepar para luego los dos dejarse caer al otro lado.

—No fue difícil. —Comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, era un gran jardín y la fiesta se encontraba en el centro.

— ¡Vamos! —Corrieron, siguiendo el sonido de la música y las luces que perdían en el cielo nocturno. Alexis sintió un ruido en los arbustos, lo cual le pareció extraño, ¿será un perro? ¿Un gato? ¿O quizás…? — ¡Cody! ¡Cuidado! —Esa cosa se lanzó hacia el rubio, pero por suerte el de ojos carmesí pudo agarrar su brazo y tironear de este, causando que el chico frenara de golpe, presenciando como el animal pasaba frente a él, y se detenía a unos pocos metros de ellos.

—Eso es… —Comenzó a balbucear el chico de ojos azules, sorprendido al ver…

— ¿¡Un monstruo!? —Termina la oración, Alexis.

 _._

 _Ella dice que no tiene dueño_

 _Que nadie le ata la correa al cuello_

 _Ella se maneja sola, nadie la controla_

 _Le dicen la chica superpoderosa_

 _._

Las voces de los individuos se coordinaban y continuaban el coro junto a los cantantes. Mientras tanto un pelirrojo esquivo un ataque del monstruo, llevo su mano a su cintura. Oh… oh…

— ¡Rayos! —Soltó el chico, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿¡Recién lo notas!? ¿¡Qué hacemos ahora!? ¿¡Por qué nos ataca ahora!? ¿¡Por qué ahora!? —Comenzó a cuestionar el joven rubio.

 _._

 _Ella dice que no tiene dueño_

 _Que nadie le ata la correa al cuello_

 _Ella se maneja sola, nadie la controla_

 _Le dicen la chica superpoderosa_

 _._

Alexis miraba de un lado al otro, tratando de encontrar una solución rápida, entonces… — ¡Lo tengo! ¡Distráelo, ya vuelvo! —El pelirrojo sale corriendo dirigiéndose hacia la fiesta.

Cody se quedó quieto por un segundo, procesando la información recibida. — ¿¡Que yo tengo que!? —Se agacho rápido, evitando sentir unas garras arrancarle la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, el devaneo del monstruo? —Eh… ¿P-Podemos olvidar el asunto de asesinarme y vamos a comer una pizza? —Pregunta nervioso y retrocediendo, ya que el monstruo se acercaba más a él.

 _._

 _Porque soy libre_

 _Y hago lo que quiera_

 _Vivo la vida a mi manera_

 _._

—…—Este como respuesta suelta unos gruñidos.

— ¿Acaso a ninguno de los monstruos les gusta la pizza? Sip, ustedes son unos engendros. —Vuelve a esquivar un golpe directo a su cara. Bueno, creo que no era momento de bromas, más específicamente cuando ahora era **Cody** _el que se enfrentaba a un monstruo y no_ **Boomer** _._

 _._

 _Porque soy libre_

 _Y hago lo que quiera_

 _Vivo la vida a mi manera_

 _._

Busco con la mirada a unas _personas_ específicas. Al reconocerlas se acercó a ellas, muy alterado. — ¡Lianna! —La mencionada volteo a verlo sorprendida. —Escucha… Cody… ¿uh? —Se calló de golpe.

— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas todo golpeado? Tu traje se arruino también. —Lianna lo mira aturdida y algo preocupada.

—Más bien… él esta arruinado. —Comenta la azabache.

—Uh… —Sacude su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. —Un monstruo nos atacó cuando llegamos. Cody…

— ¡Apártense! —Un rubio paso corriendo frente a ellos y tras el apareció el monstruo que lo perseguía, los invitados comenzaron a gritar y escapara despavoridos. El joven de ojos azules salto y se deslizo sobre una mesa, antes de volcarla y estamparla contra la cabeza del monstruo, consiguiendo aturdirlo un momento.

—Bueno el resto es historia… —Alexis se encoje de hombros. Sabrina no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrancar los cables que conectaban la música y algunas luces para comenzar a atar al monstruo sin ninguna pizca de miedo.

 _._

 _La música se acabó de repente…_

 _._

El monstruo comenzó a soltar grandes rugidos completamente molesto, volteo su mirada a los dos chicos que se encontraban frente a él, y amago con saltar sobre ellos, acción que no consiguió ya que cayó al suelo al momento de intentarlo, sus piernas estaban atadas.

.

… _Vaya despedida de Año…_

 _._

Las cinco personas presentes miraban a la criatura, mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de los invitados asustados, después de unos minutos los sonidos de las sirenas de los policías se hicieron presentes.

Lianna mira a su novio caminar frente a la laguna en la cual había algunos patos y estaba lleno de peces, un lindo lugar, camino hacia él, pero alguien más se le adelanto, detuvo su andar al notar que el rubio ya estaba parado junto al pelirrojo hablando. Soltó un suspiro, regresando con sus amigas.

— ¿Esto… no te parece extraño? —Suelta la pregunta, causando que el pelirrojo voltee a verlo. —Sé que piensas lo mismo. ¿Por qué Her rompería la promesa ahora? No lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco… ¿Por qué esperar tanto? —Comenta Alexis. —Tal vez esperaba que tengamos la guardia baja. Para así acabar con nosotros. —Explica su teoría. —Lo que no termino de comprender… ¿Por qué esperar a que estemos juntos? ¿Por qué no atacar cuando no podíamos protegernos entre nosotros?

—Bueno… no exactamente estamos juntos… —Recuerda Cody. —A menos que estés descartando al _chico no me asusta nada._ Somos dos _Rowdys_ ahora…

—Seguimos siendo tres _Rowdys, chico me asusto de cualquier cosa. —Escuchan una voz muy conocida._

* * *

 _Bibliografía_

 ***Antipático** Es un sentimiento de rechazo o ánimo adverso hacia alguna persona, objeto o situación.

 ***Espeluznar** Despeinar o revolver el pelo a una persona.

 ***Melindroso** Actúa con demasiada delicadez tanto en hablar como en obrar.

 ***Engendro** Ser vivo con aspecto físico anormal y deforme. Persona muy fea.

 ***Devaneo** Distracción, pasatiempo poco útil.

* * *

 _Resumen del siguiente Capítulo_

 **Luces, Cámaras, ¡Rowdys!**

 _Parece que una amenaza vuelve a atacar la Ciudad, y cuando eso ocurre, es el llamado de…_

— _¡Vamos al cine!_

— _¿¡Al cine!? ¿¡Quieren ir al cine!?_

— _¿Cuál es el problema? ¡No nos vemos desde hace un año, no hará daño una tarde libre!_

— _Además, ya estamos los tres juntos después de tanto tiempo._

 _¿Los RowdyRuff Boys regresaran o simplemente los héroes quieren disfrutar de sus vacaciones?_

 _¿Es una broma? ¿¡Y Nueva Saltadilla no importa!?_

* * *

 _ **Espero que tengan unas felices fiestas, el próximo capítulo será en un año, suena lejano pero no lo es.**_

 _ **¡Felices fiestas a todos!**_

 _ **Los leo Luego!**_

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
